<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing tests by RZWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987751">Writing tests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZWrites/pseuds/RZWrites'>RZWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZWrites/pseuds/RZWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are stories written based on tumblr prompts (also posted onto one of my personal sideblogs over there) by writing-prompt-s, and just because of random bursts of inspiration, for the sole purpose of getting better at writing. Hence the name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Supervillain/Superhero, villain/hero - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Writing tests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:<br/>The death traps are never really meant to kill, for if any self respecting supervillain really wanted to kill they would use something like poison or just shoot the guy, no, the death trap is for the fun of seeing how the heroes get out. Which is why you are so concerned the guy isn't escaping</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Something isn't right", I muttered to myself as I stared at the monitor my brows furrowed in concern and worry. The hero was just... There. In the corner. Hugging his knees, face buried in them. It was honestly heartbreaking to see that he wasn't even trying. I started to think back to my reasons for becoming a villain, the simple misunderstanding that had caused me to spiral to this point where I was. I was still awkward and scared of other people, my only in person communication was these monthly fights I had with the hero that involved a lot of espionage, traps and misdirection. All because I was too scared of actually talk to other people in fear of being ridiculed.</p><p>I turned around, mumbling to myself in confusion, leaving the hidden room that the hero had been supposed to barge into ten minutes ago, he was a smart guy, he always found a way to get out of my traps fast. Hurrying down the stairs, my cape flowing behind me like a ghostly tail, I prayed that he could hold on a little longer.</p><p>Turning to right, I arrived to the trap, the timer was still going. I disconnected the trap, rendering it useless, and stepped in. It was even more terrifying to see in person. The hero everyone loved and adored, hunched over in the corner, unmoving. I feared that my heart was going to break in two from that sight.</p><p>Contrary to the popular belief, I wasn't a monster, just a mutant that'd been experimented on and who'd escaped. I still looked very human, I simply had some traits not usual for humans like the perfect night vision and the sharp canines in my mouth. And I felt pain, sadness and despair just like any other person. The real difference between me and a "human" was simply me not being seen as one and the lack of legal documents.</p><p> </p><p>I sat next to the hero, cringing at the feeling of water soaking through the fabric of my suit. I really should've gone for the water resistance with it. We sat in silence for what felt like hours, but was most likely just a couple of minutes. It was comfortable in a way, though loaded with the obvious pain and sense of loss. But neither of us moved. Despite the fact that we were a hero and a villain, we both had an odd sense of respect towards one another, even if it was only for the abilities we had or the sense of morals.</p><p> </p><p>"... My mother passed away this morning", the hero finally said, not looking at me, "I didn't have the time to grieve before since...", he didn't need to say more, I already knew. He was supposed to be invulnerable to everything, be that one constant in this world that everyone could rely on. Perfect paragon.</p><p>From the corner of my eye I could see that his entire being was drenched, which meant that the water levels had gone above him for at least a brief period of time, but then again that had been the thing that had alarmed me in the first place.</p><p>I stood up and with one fluid movement, I scooped him up on my arms, which seemed to surprise him as his eyes widened in shock and a sound that that could only be described as a yelp or "Ah!" left his lips. He then proceeded to stare at me in stunned silence as I started to carry him to my actual hideout, my home. It wasn't far from the warehouse, and the entire trip was just through a hidden door to an elevator that'd go down to the lair. "You're a lot stronger than I thought", he finally mumbled turning away from me. I hummed in response. "Well, I don't have any henchmen to help me make my plans come true so it's only natural that I'd end up building some muscle", I said which made the hero laugh weakly. It was honestly surprising that he wasn't fighting back as I did this.</p><p> </p><p>Once I entered my living quarters and more over my bedroom, I laid the hero on the bed as gently as I could even though I was tempted to just drop him. He needed alone time, privacy, and my room was the best I could do.</p><p>"You can stay here for the time being, cry if you need to, sleep, I'll order takeout so we won't starve to death. The bathroom is behind that door over there and there's a separate room of the water closet in there", I told him as I pointed things out to him and prepared to leave. I had to stop on my tracks though as I realised that I needed to also prepare clothes for him so he wouldn't get sick. I turned around, "What size are y-", Dash, the hero, had taken off his mask and was now staring at me with the darkest eyes I'd ever seen and on top of it all, I could now see that his hair was ginger. He had freckles on top of everything.</p><p>I hadn't expected him to do that. Not in my presence. I felt like I needed to make it fair. So I raised my hand up to my face and closed my eyes.</p><p>And peeled the mask off of my face.</p><p>I'd started to use the dark latex mask on top of the worbla one and skin glue to ensure that it'd stay on. The eye holes were white hash that I would easily see through. </p><p> </p><p>"... What clothes size are you? If I don't have anything of your size, I might need to go out to do some late night shopping which.... I don't really like. Because of there being people.. But if I have to, I'll do it", I finally managed to say as I opened my eyes to look at Dash who was only now realising that he was soaking wet and indeed in a need of a spare outfit. "Oh um.. Size M, slim fit.. The regular sized ones are often too large for me but... I think that I'll manage with that", he finally said as I glanced at his legs and hip. He'd definitely need a belt. "Shoe size? I doubt that your feet are dry after the trap", "39/40"</p><p>I rummaged through the closet, I had some size M and I did have sweatpants with an adjustable waist, as for socks.... "I only have the larger ones, 40/42, you okay with them?" I asked as I laid out the soft coloured set of clothes including a light pink sweater with the word "DOVE" on it and the light grey sweatpants. Dash looked at them without a word, though I could see the questions he wanted to ask within his mind. "That should be fine, it's not that much bigger", he said as he reached out his hand towards the clothes.</p><p>"There's towels in that drawer, you cool with soba and sushi?", "I'd rather have a warm meal if that's okay"</p><p>I nodded as I left the room and ordered the items with no contact delivery. As I heard the sound of water, a sudden realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.</p><p> </p><p>I only had one bed and no couch.</p><p>I lived in essentially a small half furnished apartment.</p><p>I'd only furnished the rooms I used for something.</p><p>We'd have to share the bed.</p><p> </p><p>I stared at the bedroom door in horror, what would Dash think? Wait. Was I supposed to keep calling him by his hero name now? Was I supposed to tell him my first name ? We'd been arch nemesi for the past four years, was there a time period when you go from nemesis to friends? Was there an important step where you learn each others' secret identities and become reluctant friends?! Or just friends? Frenemies? Lovers?</p><p> </p><p>In panic I typed in the number of another villain, Shocker, who'd been in the business a lot longer and knew the gigs. The moment she answered, I blurted out my question.</p><p>"SHOCKERWHATAREYASUPPASEDTODEWIFYASEEYERNEMESISWITHOUTMASK"</p><p>As expected, she was confused and shook with my sudden call and even more me yelling, but she took it pretty well. And by pretty well I mean that she threatened to castrate me and then hung up. Shocker wasn't too keen on being contacted later than midnight. It was 1 am. Dreadful, I moved back to my own room, just in time to see Dash undress while I was left as a stuttering mess. He looked at me as if asking if I was okay and like a fool I just made up a very bad excuse and sprinted into the restroom to wash my face from the leftover glue and change into some casual wear. Which... In hindsight was just a casual villain costume consisting of black jeans, metal chain on my hip, black shoes and a very dark grey button up that was open down to my chest. With a skull necklace. Yes, I am a dramatic bitch who wears both pastels and dark almost goth like outfits, sue me.</p><p>Once I was sure that my guest/nemesis was in the bathroom and not in my bedroom, I moved on to hang both of our respective suits to dry. Which was a lot easier said than done. I would've put them into the dryer but Dash's costume didn't say if it could withstand it. Which just seems irresponsible. By the time he exited the bathroom, drying his hair, I'd already set up few things.</p><p>Like a barrier between the two sides of the bed because I wasn't sure if I could take seeing his face early in the morning next to me. I'd also walked up to get the order from the suspicious looking street corner and checked it for any tomfoolery.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he'd dried himself and put on the slightly too big clothes given to him, I had opened the orders and put everything on display on the kitchen table and lamented the whole room thing.</p><p>"So... Why does the bed suddenly have a pillow barrier?" he asked as he sat down causing me to squeak. In surprise. I never got used to his silent steps. I tried to regain my composure as soon as I could, which sadly took way too long if you ask me, before answering. "I realised that I only have one bed and that I don't own a couch, but we both need sleep so.. That was all I could think of to make it less awkward for the both of us", I finally managed to say to the man, who just stared at me in confusion. Then it dawned on him.</p><p>"You're... Gay? Or at least attracted to men to some degree. So you're acting in a way that you wouldn't cause me to feel uncomfortable in your presence, because the society has indoctrinated you to believe that you have to do that or you'll be labelled as a predator"</p><p> </p><p>I heard the sound of chopsticks fall on the plate. At first it didn't register to me that they were mine. I was too shocked to hear him say this. I blinked rapidly as my mind was blank, desperately trying to find something to say. Which he seemed to notice as he continued. "I don't think that you need to do that, if anything I'd feel better to not have the barrier there since...", he left out a deep sigh, "In my current state, it's just better that I'm not, y'know, separated from people like that. I mean, I do want to be away from the responsibility for a while and". He started to ramble more and more, revealing more about himself, like that the reason why he'd walked into my trap in the first place was because he knew that my goal wasn't to kill him. That he knew that I was able to treat him like a regular person even if he did have his super speed. "And I uhm.. I actually like you, the way you.. Do things. They're challenging and fun, people are never directly under the way of harm so it's... Nice to have you there, it's like having a friend who just gets you", he seemed to suddenly realise what he'd been saying and slapped his hand over his mouth, shocked that he'd revealed that much. I kept staring, slowly realising that he had made himself suddenly feel anxious and awkward.</p><p>"Sorry, I was spacing out and I might've accidentally let my pheromones go off, they tend to cause people to kinda.. Talk more than they want to", I lied briefly, which I know that he knew. While I did have the ability to create some kind of chemical compound that indeed could cause what I said it does, I had a hard control over it and Dash seemed to be immune to it. He looked at me, and seemed to be grateful that I was willing to go there. "So um.. While we're not trying to defeat one another... What should I call you? If I run into you on a shopping trip, hypothetically speaking, I can't just call you Dash and you probably won't want to call me Doctor Xavier since... Double life things", I finally asked swallowing my fears.</p><p> </p><p>Dash looked at me, now it was his time to blink in confusion. His eyes gained a softer look suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"You may call me..." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>